


Like Siblings

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Lady and the Tramp (1955)
Genre: Headcanon, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Short, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: They got similar looks, my mind went: People would notice that and assume. . .





	Like Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> They got similar looks, my mind went: People would notice that and assume. . .

Friendship was fine, in friendship nothing would progress or go wrong. Two dogs being friends, being close together.   
Two dogs, similar size, similar looks, one gray, one pale. 

In the neighborhood, they resembled each other enough to be called siblings. Something which made both uncomfortable. If they were related somehow, that would be weird. 

Gross, actually. Angel pulled back. Scamp scowled more. 

Humans were weird like that. Making connections. If his sisters weren't out with him and Angel, all people knew were how alike they looked.

She was older than him, but even still, humans would coo. Praise them and their looks. Fussing over the puppies and petting them, commenting things.

Like they were basically siblings.

Brother and sister.

“Ew!”

“Gross!”

This wasn't going to work out at all.


End file.
